Mi ángel del sur
by Romy92
Summary: En plena Guerra de Secesión, una enfermera y un joven soldado se encuentran para darse cuenta de que quizá su destino es permanecer unidos si las circunstancias lo permiten. Jasper&Alice. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Mi ángel del sur-**

**Texas, 1863**

Me detuve un segundo, observé atentamente al joven que dormitaba en aquella camilla y suspiré.

– ¡Vamos, señorita Brandon! No se detenga, están llegando más heridos –me urgió mi superiora.

–Sí, señora Barton*.

Me apresuré a preparar más camillas y a ocuparme personalmente de que no faltaran toallas limpias, ni gasas, ni desinfectante. Las provisiones estaban empezando a escasear, y yo no quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría con todos esos hombres convalecientes que descansaban en aquellas camillas si nos quedábamos sin los utensilios básicos de enfermería.

Ayudé a algunas de mis compañeras a tratar a los nuevos heridos que iban entrando al hospital y, entre tarea y tarea, fui agradeciendo a Dios que la mayoría fueran capaces de salir de allí por su propio pie. Habíamos tenido algunas muertes que me habían roto el corazón, pero era consciente de que la guerra que se estaba librando allá fuera estaba siendo cruenta, y después de llevar casi ocho meses trabajando como enfermera en aquel lugar, tenía la sensación de que ya lo había visto todo. Por desgracia, había tenido que tratar piernas destrozadas, miembros gangrenados y brazos cercenados, y siempre había dado hasta mi último aliento para que aquellas personas continuaran con vida. Algunas no lo habían conseguido, pero la señora Barton, que fue una de las primeras mujeres que se preocupó por tratar a los heridos de aquella guerra, me aseguró que no podíamos salvarlos a todos. Era una desgracia, pero en las guerras siempre habían muertes, tanto si nos gustaba como si no.

Y desde hacía una semana había un paciente que no se me iba de la cabeza por más que intentaba alejarlo de ella. Cada vez que pasaba por delante de su camilla le echaba un ojo solo para asegurarme de que se encontraba estable y de que no sentía ningún dolor, y después me reñía a mí misma por ser tan tonta. Lamentaba sentir lo que sentía por él, pues era un soldado como cualquier otro de los que llegaban diariamente al hospital, pero había algo en su persona que conseguía acelerarme el pulso y detenerme el corazón a la vez. Por lo que sabía, se llamaba Jasper Whitlock, formaba parte del ejército de Texas y había llegado al hospital con una bala incrustada en la espinilla y un gran e infectado corte en el muslo que había estado a punto de gangrenarse. Yo fui la primera en tratarlo y, gracias a Dios, conseguí que la infección no pasara a mayores. Después, y con la ayuda de la señora Barton, conseguí extraerle la bala casi sin problemas. Desde entonces diariamente le desinfectaba las heridas y le cambiaba las vendas dos veces al día mientras él intentaba darme conversación sin descanso. La tarde anterior le había subido la fiebre de golpe, y por la noche estuvo delirando, por lo que me quedé con él poniéndole paños de agua fría en la frente y en las muñecas, y rezando para que le bajara la fiebre y se recuperara pronto. Por lo visto aún le quedaban varios días más en el hospital, pues la pierna se le estaba curando pero muy lentamente, así que de momento parecía que nuestros caminos no iban a separarse.

Ayudé a una de mis mejores amigas, Isabella, a tratar al último soldado que había entrado en el hospital y que tenía medio rostro quemado a causa de una explosión. La herida era tremenda, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a perder la esperanza. Me había dicho a mí misma que había decidido ser enfermera porque estaba dispuesta a luchar hasta el final por salvar la vida de aquellos hombres que lo estaban dando todo por su país y por sus derechos.

Me sobresalté un poco cuando el hombre gritó mientras le curábamos pero, apretando los ojos con fuerza para que no se me saltaran las lágrimas al verlo sufrir, proseguimos con el tratamiento.

–Alice –susurró mi amiga al ver mi aflicción. – ¿Estás bien?

Asentí en silencio y sin mirarla, pues sabía que me echaría a llorar sin remedio si lo hacía. Me sentía estúpida, pues había visto cientos de heridas peores que esa quemadura y, aun así, no podía evitar querer salir fuera y gritarles a todos que detuvieran aquella lucha encarnizada. Lo único que estaban consiguiendo eran muertes y heridos por defender firmemente un puñado de creencias y por un conflicto que era probable que jamás se solucionara.

Me mordí el labio inferior y continué curando a aquel pobre hombre que ya había caído medio inconsciente a causa del dolor. Una vez terminamos, Bella me tomó de la mano y se sentó a mi lado en una de las pocas camillas que había libres aprovechando que desde hacía un rato no habían traído nuevos heridos.

– ¿Seguro que estás bien?

–Sí, tranquila –le sonreí levemente y a continuación me froté los ojos con la mano libre. –Solo estoy algo cansada.

–Se te nota en la cara. ¿Por qué no te marchas ya a casa? Casi está oscureciendo, y por lo que sé, ayer fuiste una de las enfermeras que se quedó a hacer guardia. Creo que te mereces un buen descanso.

Miré a mi amiga por el rabillo del ojo y asentí en silencio. Era cierto que me había quedado, y también era cierto que la noche anterior no me había tocado hacer guardia, pero al ver el estado febril en el que se encontraba el señor Whitlock le cambié el turno a otra de mis mejores amigas, Rosalie, para poder atenderle.

–Sí... pero no importa. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Hoy no te vas a quedar, no?

Volví a morderme el labio inferior y asentí en silencio.

–Pero Alice, al final caerás enferma tú. Ve a casa, descansa esta noche y mañana estarás perfecta para atender a los nuevos heridos.

–He de quedarme. Uno de los pacientes... me necesita.

Mi amiga frunció aún más su ya arrugado ceño, sin comprender.

– ¿Quién?

–No importa, Bella. Tú sí que debes marcharte, quizá han llegado noticias de Edward.

Hacía más de un año que su marido había ido al frente a luchar, y mi amiga se pasaba las horas rezando para que jamás llegara a sus manos una carta en la que le informaran de la defunción de su esposo. De momento había tenido suerte y, por lo que sabíamos, continuaba con vida gracias a alguna de las pocas misivas que él mismo le había enviado pero, por desgracia, aquello podía cambiar de un momento a otro.

–Quizá... O quizá no. Pero es que me ha sorprendido mucho lo que me has dicho. ¿Qué paciente te necesita?

–Uno de los soldados que llegó hace una semana. Y no es que me necesite, es que...

– ¿Te gusta? –se atrevió a preguntarme con una risita.

– ¡Shhh! Si la señora Barton se entera me echará a patadas del hospital.

– ¡Entonces es cierto! –exclamó Bella en voz baja y con la boca muy abierta.

–Más o menos. No lo sé. Quizá sí... Pero no importa.

– ¡Claro que importa! ¿Pero él te corresponde?

–No lo sé. Supongo que lo que quiero es averiguarlo –no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, por lo que me tapé el rostro con las manos y respiré hondo. –Qué vergüenza, Bella.

– ¿Vergüenza?

–Si le digo algo de esto... se pensará que soy una desvergonzada, o peor: una... fulana –le dije aquella palabra al oído para que nadie más nos oyera, y a continuación mi amiga se echó a reír.

– ¡Por supuesto que no!

La voz grave de la señora Barton nos sobresaltó a ambas y nos hizo ponernos en pie con rapidez:

– ¿Es que se creen que estamos en un gallinero, señoritas?

Tanto Bella como yo agachamos la cabeza y negamos, nerviosas.

–Discúlpenos, señora Barton.

–Los heridos necesitan descansar, y no podrán hacerlo si ustedes dos no dejan de parlotear y de reír cual adolescentes descocadas.

–Sí, señora Barton.

–Váyanse a descansar las dos.

Tras despedirnos de nuestra superiora, acompañé a Bella a la sala en la que las enfermeras se cambiaban y se refrescaban y, tras asearme un poco, me puse un uniforme limpio.

– ¿De verdad te vas a quedar? –me preguntó mi amiga de nuevo.

–Sí. Solo quiero hablar con él un rato... Eso no es nada malo, ¿no?

–Claro que no, pero creo firmemente que deberías descansar.

–Te prometo que dormiré un rato.

Bella suspiró y, tras abrazarme, se marchó junto a otras compañeras para descansar. Yo regresé a la sala principal, donde estaban las camillas y los pacientes, y fui paseando por allí, repartiendo la cena a los que estaban despiertos y atendiendo a los que me necesitaban. No era la única enfermera que se había quedado, pues cada noche se quedaban entre cinco y seis mujeres para cuidar de los pacientes, y eso era un gran alivio para mí.

Cuando pasé por delante de la camilla del señor Whitlock, me fijé en que tenía los ojos entreabiertos y de que me estaba sonriendo. Respiré hondo cuando, al fin, me acerqué a él y le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra? –le pregunté en voz baja, no queriendo molestar a los demás.

–Ahora mucho mejor que antes –me respondió con la voz algo rasposa, pues por lo que yo sabía, apenas había comido ni bebido nada en todo el día debido a la fiebre que lo había estado atacando.

Sin hacer mucho caso a su comentario, me di la vuelta y vertí un poco de agua de la jarra que había en la mesilla de noche en un vaso. Tras ayudarle a incorporarse, se lo entregué y esperé hasta que se lo bebió entero.

–Muchas gracias. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Sonreí de nuevo y entrelacé mis manos.

– ¿Tiene hambre? Ya es la hora de la cena.

–La verdad es que sí. Le agradezco muchísimo lo que está haciendo por mí.

–No hay de qué, es mi trabajo.

Me di la vuelta y fui a buscarle una de las bandejas con comida que las cocineras habían preparado. Había un pequeño plato de sopa caliente, pollo y fruta. Cuando estuve de nuevo al lado de su camilla, le coloqué la bandeja encima intentando no provocarle más dolor.

–Que aproveche. Si necesita cualquier otra cosa, no dude en pedírmelo.

–Sí que necesito algo.

Había estado a punto de darme la vuelta para marcharme, pero su voz me hizo detenerme.

–Usted dirá.

– ¿Por qué me trata como si fuéramos desconocidos? –preguntó, sorprendiéndome. –No me malinterprete, señorita, pero me refiero a que... ya hace más de una semana que nos conocemos. Es usted la que me cambia las vendas todos los días y la que me trae las comidas, y creo que fue usted la que ayer pasó conmigo la noche asegurándose de que me bajaba la fiebre.

Me sonrojé de la cabeza a los pies, pues no sabía que se había dado cuenta de que era yo la que había estado casi toda la noche anterior poniéndole paños fríos, la que había arrastrado uno de los sillones hasta un lado de su cama para poder asegurarme de que no volvía a subirle la fiebre, y la que había amanecido con dolor de cervicales por haber dormido sentada.

–Yo... –farfullé, nerviosa.

–Solo quiero agradecérselo. Quiero darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Sin mirarlo, respondí de forma apresurada:

–Ya le he dicho que es mi trabajo, señor. Y ahora, si me disculpa, he de ir a atender a otros pacientes. Que aproveche.

Sin esperar a que me respondiera, me di la vuelta y me alejé de su camilla a paso ligero, sintiendo cómo me temblaban las manos. Por una parte sentía que estaba haciendo mal en darle confianza, pero por otra me apetecía hacerlo; quería sentarme a su lado y hablar con él, pues tenía la sensación de que era un hombre muy interesante, y parecía que él también quería conocerme mejor.

Un rato más tarde fui pasando a recoger las bandejas de los pacientes que habían terminado de cenar mientras las otras enfermeras se ocupaban de hacer las últimas curas y de preparar a los heridos para dormir. Era consciente de que al señor Whitlock aún le faltaba un cambio de vendaje aquel día, por lo que me apresuré a sacar las vendas y el antiséptico y volví a acercarme a su camilla, viendo que otra enfermera ya le había retirado la bandeja de la cena.

–Hola de nuevo –me saludó con una agradable sonrisa que le devolví.

–Vengo a cambiarle las vendas –le expliqué para que levantara las sábanas y me dejara ver su pierna herida. – ¿Qué le ha parecido la cena?

–He comido cosas peores. Y mejores también, la verdad, pero me ha sentado de maravilla.

–Me alegro. Veamos –murmuré retirando la venda que tapaba su corte. Este era una línea gruesa y roja que aún podía infectarse, por lo que apliqué el antiséptico y a continuación limpié la herida con cuidado. El señor Whitlock se tensó y apretó los dientes ante el escozor que le producía el desinfectante. –Lo siento. Sé que le duele, pero es por su propio bien.

–No se preocupe, señorita. Estoy seguro de que jamás podría hacer nada que dañara a ninguna persona.

Fruncí el ceño al no comprender lo que estaba diciendo, ni si hablaba de mí.

– ¿Cómo dice?

–Espero que no piense lo peor de mí, pero esta tarde he estado un rato despierto y no he podido evitar observarla –sentí que mis mejillas ardían, por lo que agaché un poco la cabeza y continué tapando el corte que tenía en el muslo en silencio. –Me he fijado en que ha estado curando junto a otra enfermera a un pobre hombre con el rostro quemado, y he podido ver lo mucho que usted estaba sufriendo. Siente empatía por los demás, ¿cierto?

Lo miré a los ojos durante un segundo y después desvié la mirada, pues estaba poniéndome nerviosa.

–Creo que sí. Sé que es... extraño que una enfermera sufra, pues ya tendría que estar acostumbrada, pero a mí se me rompe el corazón cada vez que veo padecer a cualquier persona.

–Eso habla muy bien de usted. Pero lo cierto es que no me he dado cuenta de ello esta tarde, sino que cuando la vi por primera vez supe que era usted una gran persona.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras le curaba la herida producida por la bala en su espinilla, y después opté por reírme entre dientes.

–Agradezco sus palabras, pero usted no me conoce, señor Whitlock.

–La conozco un poco, y no voy a negar que me gustaría conocerla algo mejor, si usted me permite.

Volví a mirarlo a los ojos, y durante un segundo me permití observarlo bien, fijarme en sus ojos verdes, en su cabello rubio ondulado suavemente en las puntas, en su nariz recta y en su barbilla cuadrada. No fue hasta que me percaté de que él me estaba mirando de igual modo que me decidí a ser sincera con él:

–No sé si puedo confiar en usted, señor Whitlock, y menos después de lo que me dijo ayer.

Reprimí una sonrisa cuando vi sus ojos abrirse de par en par, terriblemente preocupado por lo que acababa de decirle. Ni siquiera se enteró de que acababa de echarle el desinfectante en la herida causada por la bala, pues ni se inmutó.

– ¿Qué le dije?

–Supongo que no debo tomármelo en serio, pues estaba delirando.

– ¿Fui grosero con usted? Si lo fui, perdóneme, por favor, le aseguro que no era mi intención. Yo jamás sería grosero con una mujer... –habló con rapidez, y me sorprendió muchísimo el momento en el que me sujetó la mano con fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de saltar de la camilla para arrodillarse frente a mí.

–No fue grosero, pero me... bueno, me hizo una proposición un tanto... desmesurada.

Supe que no lo había arreglado cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse de par en par, incluso más que antes.

– ¿Una proposición? Dios mío.

Volví a reírme entre dientes, y esperé hasta que tuve su pantorrilla vendada de nuevo para seguir con mi explicación:

–Me... me pidió matrimonio –susurré con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas mientras enrollaba las vendas que me habían sobrado.

Un denso silencio se apoderó de ambos, y pude sentir perfectamente la mirada fija del señor Whitlock sobre mi persona.

– ¿Le...? ¿Le pedí... matrimonio? –musitó él con la voz entrecortada, y no supe si era porque sentía vergüenza o porque estaba horrorizado tras lo que acababa de explicarle.

Yo, por mi parte, no levanté la cabeza para comprobarlo, simplemente me limité a asentir sin abrir la boca. Casi sin quererlo, rememoré en silencio la situación, solo para asegurarme de que no me lo había imaginado:

_Era ya noche cerrada, y la mayoría de los pacientes se encontraban descansando en sus camillas. No obstante, el señor Whitlock llevaba ya varias horas sufriendo a causa de la fiebre que no le bajaba mientras yo le ponía paños y paños fríos en la frente. Empecé a preocuparme cuando vi que deliraba, pues comenzó a decir nombres de personas a las que yo no conocía y que supuse que eran sus familiares. Estaba a punto de llamar a una enfermera para que me ayudara cuando, de repente, jadeó: _

–_Señorita. Señorita... _

_No sabía si me hablaba a mí, pero parecía desesperado, por lo que me acerqué un paso más a él y coloqué mi mano fría en su mejilla ardiente, intentando aliviarle un poco. _

–_¿Qué necesita? –le pregunté en voz baja, siendo consciente de que era probable que no me respondiera. _

_Pero lo hizo: _

–_No me deje, por favor. Se lo suplico, no se marche –me pidió con desesperación y entre estremecimientos causados por el delirio. _

_Parpadeé seguidamente, confusa. _

–_No me voy a ir. Estoy aquí, con usted. _

–_Gracias –susurró, y a continuación volvió a llamarme: –Señorita. _

–_Dígame. _

_Permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos, por lo que pensé que se había dormido, pero cuando lo vi intentar humedecerse los labios resecos y abrir la boca en busca de aliento para hablar, volví a aproximarme a él._

–_¿Si salgo de esta... se casará conmigo? _

_Pensé que había oído mal, pero no lo había hecho, así que me quedé en silencio, sin saber qué decir. El señor Whitlock estaba febril y seguramente no sabía lo que decía pero, de todas formas... ¿Por qué lo había dicho?_

– ¿Y usted qué me respondió? –su voz me devolvió a la realidad de repente, y al comprender lo que acababa de preguntarme me limité a juguetear con el rollo de vendas en un intento por calmar mis nervios.

–No le respondí.

El mismo silencio denso de antes nos envolvió de nuevo, y supe que era hora de marcharme, pues ya le había hecho las curas y él debía descansar. Le dediqué una mirada rápida y, sin pararme a pensar, me di la vuelta con la intención de no tener que continuar con aquella conversación, pero justo cuando iba a dar un paso para alejarme de su camilla, sentí su mano rodear con firmeza mi muñeca.

–Espere, por favor. La única excusa que puedo darle es que estaba delirando, y por eso quiero disculparme con usted si llegué a ofenderla con esa petición.

Me volteé de nuevo, lentamente, dándome cuenta de que ni él había alejado su mano de mi muñeca ni yo había hecho el esfuerzo de apartarlo.

–No me ofendió, señor. Simplemente... me sorprendió.

–¿La sorprendí?

–Apenas nos conocemos. Y... bueno, lo que voy a decir es una obviedad, pero jamás ningún hombre me había pedido matrimonio antes.

El señor Whitlock sonrió levemente e hizo un poco de presión con la mano que aún rodeaba mi muñeca para que me acercara un paso más a su camilla.

–Acaba usted de confirmarme que el resto de los hombres están locos, pues cualquiera en su sano juicio querría tenerla a usted como esposa.

Sentí mis mejillas arder de nuevo, sin poder comprender cómo habíamos llegado hasta ese punto.

–Qué exagerado.

–En absoluto. Pero dígame, ¿de verdad no le molestó mi proposición?

Negué con la cabeza en silencio, pues no me atrevía a hacerlo verbalmente.

–En ese caso... –se me cortó la respiración durante un segundo. –No le voy a pedir matrimonio de nuevo...aún.

–¿A-aún? –tartamudeé, sintiéndome inmensamente feliz sin saber ni siquiera el porqué.

–Es probable que acabe haciéndolo si usted acepta volver a verme cuando salga de aquí.

– ¿Me... me está pidiendo una relación?

–Si le soy completamente sincero, sí, pero comprendo que me estoy excediendo y que lo... adecuado es que seamos primero amigos. Ante todo soy un caballero, señorita.

Sonreí lentamente, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Acabo de darme cuenta.

Sentí de nuevo una presión en la muñeca que me obligó a acercarme todavía más a la camilla, por lo que cuando quise darme cuenta estaba a escasos centímetros del señor Whitlock, que se encontraba sentado en ella.

–Puede que lo que voy a decirle también le suene desmesurado, pero creo que una de las mejores cosas que me ha sucedido en la vida ha sido que me hirieran en combate.

Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Por qué lo dice?

–Porque gracias a esas heridas la conocí a usted –me mordí el labio inferior cuando sentí que mis manos temblaban, y supe que él podía sentir ese temblor, pues todavía sujetaba mi muñeca entre sus dedos. –No pretendo asustarla, pero tengo la sensación de que no quiero alejarme de usted.

Tragué saliva con dificultad cuando el corazón me golpeó con fuerza en el pecho, y supe que era mi turno para responderle:

–Yo también... –susurré en voz tan baja que ni siquiera yo me escuché.

El señor Whitlock me miró fijamente, como si supiera lo que acababa de decirle pero sin estar demasiado seguro.

– ¿Disculpe? Creo que, aparte de cojo, me estoy quedando algo sordo, también.

Me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo, y agradecí en silencio su intención de relajarme, pues era consciente de que él notaba mi nerviosismo. Sin embargo, respiré hondo y, atreviéndome a mirarlo a los ojos, hablé de forma algo más clara:

–He dicho que... yo también tengo esa sensación.

– ¿Usted tampoco quiere alejarse de mí?

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, sintiendo cómo la mano que aún tenía en la muñeca subía de forma pausada por mi brazo.

–En ese caso, no se aleje, pues yo no pienso hacerlo. Si me lo permite, ahora mismo tengo la intención de hacer lo contrario.

No sabía si se estaba refiriendo a lo que yo pensaba, pero cuando vi que tenía sus ojos clavados en mis labios, me dije que era exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando.

– ¿Me da su consentimiento para besarla, señorita?

Se me entrecortó la respiración, pues jamás ningún hombre me había besado y mucho menos me habían pedido permiso para hacerlo, pero no podía negar que me apetecía que el señor Whitlock me besara. Por eso, lo único que me vi capaz de hacer fue asentir casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, sintiéndome nerviosa y tensa. Durante un segundo dudé cuando vi que alzaba su mano, pero me tranquilicé un poco cuando la posó en mi mejilla y la acarició con suavidad, como había hecho yo la noche anterior con él.

Como por inercia, y de forma totalmente voluntaria, me incliné sobre la camilla para acercarme a su rostro, y cuando nuestros labios estuvieron separados solo por un par de centímetros, lo vi sonreír. Aquel fue el aliciente que necesité para terminar de acortar la distancia que nos separaba , y casi sin darme cuenta tuve mis labios sobre los suyos, que se sentían cálidos y suaves contra los míos. Noté que el señor Whitlock continuaba acariciándome la mejilla con su pulgar, y percibí que la mano que tenía en mi brazo se deslizada por este hasta llegar al final, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Sus labios eran gentiles y pacientes con los míos, que apenas sabían qué hacer ni cómo corresponder a su beso, y estaba empezando a divagar sobre cómo sería permanecer junto a él de esa manera durante el resto de nuestras vidas cuando un ruido proveniente de la sala de las enfermeras me hizo dar un respingo y separarme de él.

En un acto casi involuntario me coloqué la mano sobre los labios, como si temiera que la evidencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre nosotros se encontrara allí y, supe de algún modo u otro que así era. Me cosquilleaban y palpitaban, como si mi corazón acabara de instalarse en ellos para no volver a abandonarlos jamás.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? –me preguntó el señor Whitlock, preocupado, y yo asentí con la cabeza.

–Maravillosamente.

Lo vi soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo y me reí suavemente, sintiéndome mejor que nunca.

–Me deja mucho más tranquilo.

Le dediqué una larga mirada que me devolvió, y después de sonreír de nuevo, suspiré.

–Debería dormir un poco, señor Whitlock.

–Lo intentaré. Pero espero que usted también descanse, pues tengo entendido que el turno de noche de las enfermeras no puede durar más de un día seguido.

Me sorprendió y también me halagó muchísimo que se preocupara por mí, pero al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, me sonrojé levemente.

–Y así es. Pero yo quería... cuidar de usted esta noche también.

El señor Whitlock parpadeó seguidamente, sorprendido.

– ¿Se ha quedado hoy también por mí?

–Sí.

Una lenta sonrisa se fue abriendo paso por su rostro, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, había sujetado de nuevo mi mano entre las suyas y le dio un beso en el dorso.

–Es usted un ángel, señorita, y creo que yo soy el paciente más afortunado de este hospital, pero quiero que me prometa que ahora se irá a descansar y que mañana por la noche se marchará a su casa. Yo estoy y estaré perfectamente.

–Se lo prometo. Pero no podré marcharme si no deja ir mi mano –le recordé con una sonrisa.

Le echó una ojeada a nuestras manos todavía unidas y, antes de soltar la mía, la besó de nuevo.

–Buenas noches, señorita Brandon. Esperaré impaciente a que amanezca para volver a verla.

Tras asegurarme de que no había ningún otro paciente despierto ni ninguna enfermera más por allí, me incliné de nuevo y, acercándome al oído del señor Whitlock, le dije:

–Lo mismo le digo, señor. Buenas noches –le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y, sin atreverme a mirarlo de nuevo, me enderecé y eché a andar en dirección a la sala de enfermeras.

Sin ni siquiera quitarme el uniforme me tumbé en uno de los pequeños catres que había en la sala y después suspiré. Casi sin darme cuenta fui cerrando los ojos, y en menos de cinco minutos me encontré soñando con aquel soldado al que acababa de entregarle mi corazón.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tras sentir unos leves golpecitos en mi hombro seguidos del sonido de mi nombre.

–Alice. Alice, despierta.

Me sobresalté un poco y abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con el rostro de Bella a escasos centímetros del mío. Durante un segundo no supe dónde me encontraba, pero cuando me di cuenta de que me había dormido durante toda la noche me puse en pie casi de un salto, asustando a mi amiga.

– ¡Dios mío! ¡Me he dormido!

–No te preocupes, no han traído a ningún paciente especialmente grave esta noche y las demás enfermeras han podido arreglárselas sin ti. No te angusties.

–Pero si se entera la señora Barton...

–Alice, escúchame –mi amiga me sujetó por los hombros. –Hay algo que debes saber.

La seriedad con la que me habló Bella consiguió asustarme, por lo que sujeté sus manos con las mías y le dediqué una mirada ansiosa.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido?

–Ha habido un gran ataque no muy lejos del hospital y van a traer a un grupo de cuarenta y cinco soldados.

–Dios mío...

–El caso es que necesitamos camillas libres para poder atenderles, y como estábamos casi saturados, la señora Barton ha decidido trasladar a otro hospital a los pacientes que se encontraban en mejor estado para dejar sitio a los que van a llegar en breve.

Entonces comprendí lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que mi amiga me intentaba decir.

– ¿Se han llevado al señor Whitlock?

–Sí.

Al instante me llevé la mano al pecho, donde mi corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

– ¿A qué hospital?

–No lo sé.

–Tengo que averiguarlo, Bella; necesito saberlo –hice el ademán de echar a correr hacia la puerta, pero mi amiga me lo impidió.

– ¡Espera! Sabía que te iba a entristecer, pero es que incluso te has puesto pálida.

–No lo entiendes. Ayer estuvimos hablando y... él siente lo mismo que yo –volví a sujetar sus manos entre las mías y les di un apretón. –Necesito saber dónde está, Bella.

–Espero que la señora Barton pueda ayudarte. Y, oye, quiero que me lo cuentes todo con lujo de detalles.

Simplemente le dediqué una sonrisa sincera a modo de respuesta, diciéndole en silencio que lo haría y, antes de salir, me alisé un poco el uniforme y me coloqué bien la cofia. Una vez estuve más o menos presentable de nuevo, salí de la sala de las enfermeras y me fui en busca de mi superiora. La encontré dándole instrucciones a dos de mis compañeras, y esperé hasta que estas se marcharon para abordarla.

–Señora Barton, necesito su ayuda.

Ella me dedicó una mirada severa que consiguió detenerme.

–Buenos días para usted también, señorita Brandon.

–Sí, disculpe, buenos días –musité, agachando la cabeza, avergonzada por mis nervios.

– ¿Qué necesita?

–Me han informado del terrible ataque que ha tenido lugar cerca de aquí y del traslado a otro hospital de algunos pacientes. Necesito saber a qué hospital se han llevado a uno en concreto.

–Me temo que no puedo ayudarla, señorita. No sé a qué hospital se han llevado a cada uno, pues los pacientes han sido divididos en ocho centros hospitalarios del estado.

Se me encogió el corazón y se me cerró la garganta al instante, sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Era muy posible que el señor Whitlock ya ni siquiera se encontrara en la ciudad, y yo ni tan solo conocía dónde vivía ni cuándo iban a darle el alta.

–Es muy importante, señora Barton. ¿No puede... hablar con alguna enfermera, o con los encargados...?

–No, señorita. Ahora mismo no podemos distraernos, en menos de treinta minutos llegarán los pacientes y yo necesito que mis enfermeras estén al cien por cien. ¿Será capaz de estar por el trabajo?

Asentí de forma ausente, sabiendo que me estaba pidiendo algo imposible, pero aun así era consciente de que no podía abandonar a ningún paciente. Encontraría la manera de contactar con el señor Whitlock, y con esa seguridad me dirigí de nuevo a la sala de enfermeras.

Cuatro semanas más tarde, y después de buscar de forma incansable maneras para contactar con él o con alguien que supiera de su paradero sin conseguir ningún resultado, me rendí. Supuse que él ya habría salido del hospital y que lo más probable era que no me hubiera buscado, pues no había recibido ninguna notificación por su parte ni ninguna noticia que me indicara que quería encontrarme. No quería perder el optimismo, pero me estaba resultando muy difícil conseguirlo, hasta que me dije que me olvidara de él. Quizá el señor Whitlock solo era un soldado que había querido divertirse a mi costa engañándome y haciéndome creer que realmente sentía algo por mí. Pero pensar en aquella posibilidad me dolía, por lo que había decidido borrarlo de mi mente para siempre.

Al llegar a casa al atardecer después de un día duro, Greta, la mujer que me había cuidado desde que nací y a la que consideraba mi segunda madre, vino corriendo hacia mí con el rostro iluminado. Me sujetó por las manos y, tras darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla, me dijo:

–Señorita, hay un hombre muy atractivo en el salón que ha venido preguntando por usted.

Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendida y confusa, sin poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Un hombre preguntando por mí?

–Sí. Llegó hace veinte minutos y se encuentra en el salón charlando con sus padres. La verdad es que es encantador y muy guapo –me guiñó un ojo de forma traviesa, y a mí se me detuvo el corazón en el pecho al pensar en la posibilidad de que ese hombre fuera... – ¿Señorita? Se ha puesto pálida.

Sacudí la cabeza e intenté sonreír, aunque los nervios no me lo permitieron.

–Estoy bien, Greta, no te preocupes. Voy a ver de quién se trata.

Enderezando los hombros y respirando hondo me dirigí al salón e intenté espiar por la puerta antes de entrar, pero el rostro de mi madre se volteó de repente y ella se puso de pie al instante, sin darme la opción de pensar.

–¡Oh! Aquí estás, querida –se acercó a mí para besarme en la mejilla y, sin dejar de sonreír me hizo caminar hacia delante. –El señor Whitlock ha venido a visitarte.

En cuanto puse los ojos en el hombre que se había puesto también en pie y que se encontraba frente a mi padre empecé a temblar levemente, sin poder creer que estuviera realmente allí.

–Buenas tardes, señorita Brandon. No sabe lo mucho que me alegro de volver a verla.

Se me encogió el corazón al instante, y cuando me sonrió cálidamente, como lo había hecho siempre que me miraba, pensé que me desmayaría a causa de los nervios.

–S-señor Whitlock...

Mi madre me miró, estupefacta al escucharme tartamudear, y mi padre se acercó a mí al verme tan tensa.

–Mary Alice, ¿estás bien?

–Sí, sí, sí. Estoy perfectamente.

–Tal vez he venido en un mal momento. Si es así, discúlpenme –intervino el señor Whitlock mirándome con preocupación, y lo único que pude hacer fue negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.

–No, por favor, no se preocupe. Es solo que no esperaba verle aquí –decidí ser sincera desde el principio para no crear malentendidos entre nosotros.

–El señor Whitlock nos ha explicado que fue tu paciente. No nos habías hablado de él –comentó mi padre volviendo a sentarse en el sillón.

Mi madre me llevó hasta el asiento más próximo y se sentó a mi lado. Al instante percibí su mirada y la de mi padre fijas en mi persona, pero yo estaba más ocupada observando al señor Whitlock y asegurándome de que no estaba imaginándomelo. Pero no lo estaba, él se encontraba frente a mí, y hasta que yo no estuve cómodamente sentada, él no volvió a sentarse. Me di cuenta de que lo hacía con lentitud y de que sujetaba un bastón en una de sus manos, por lo que supuse que su pierna aún no estaba del todo recuperada.

– ¿Mary Alice? –insistió mi padre al ver que no le respondía, y yo me obligué a apartar la mirada del señor Whitlock con timidez.

–Sí... él llegó hace unas cuantas semanas al hospital y yo lo atendí.

–Su hija se comportó como un ángel conmigo. Gracias a ella mi estancia en el hospital fue mucho más llevadera, se lo aseguro, y por ese motivo la busqué de forma exhaustiva cuando me dieron el alta. A ustedes ya se lo he comentado, pero considero que, ya que ella es la gran razón por la que estoy aquí, debo repetirlo: me gustaría que me dieran permiso para cortejarla como es debido, si ella me lo permite.

Sentí mis mejillas arder al escuchar sus palabras, y a continuación percibí las manos de mi madre apretando una de las mías con emoción.

–Lo único que tiene que asegurarme es que la tratará como se merece y que la hará feliz –le respondió tranquilamente mi padre. –Mientras eso sea así, todo lo demás depende de lo que ella desee.

–Jamás le haré daño, señor, eso puedo asegurárselo. Y si ella me acepta, le prometo que intentaré hacerla feliz durante todos los días de mi vida.

Mi padre asintió de forma contundente, indicándole que le daba permiso para cortejarme, y después tres pares de ojos me observaron detenidamente.

–Yo... No tengo ningún motivo para negarme, señor. Pero antes me gustaría poder hablar con usted a solas.

–Como usted desee.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a mi madre censurándome con la mirada, pero después se relajó.

– ¿Por qué no llevas al señor Whitlock al jardín para que vea los hermosos rosales que Greta ha plantado?

Quise decirle que a él quizá le molestaría caminar si su pierna no estaba del todo curada, pero el señor Whitlock asintió en mi dirección, diciéndome que estaba conforme.

–Me encantaría.

Mi madre le dedicó una amplia y educada sonrisa, y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que ella también estaba encantada con él.

–En ese caso, ¡Greta! –en cuanto la aludida estuvo en el salón le dijo: – ¿Por qué no acompañas al señor Whitlock y a mí hija al jardín?

–Con mucho gusto, señora.

Me levanté y esperé hasta que el señor Whitlock se puso en pie para encaminarme hacia la parte trasera de la casa seguida por él y por Greta. La que había sido mi niñera fingió ocuparse de unas margaritas para que nosotros pudiéramos adelantarnos un poco para tener mayor intimidad, cosa que agradecí a pesar de que era consciente de que no nos quitaría un ojo de encima.

–No esperaba volver a verle, señor –fue lo primero que le dije en voz baja, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de tocarle.

–Perdóneme. Quise ponerme en contacto con usted, pero no me lo permitieron.

–Yo también quise saber en qué hospital se encontraba, pero nadie me dio ninguna alternativa para encontrarle. No crea que estoy enfadada, solo estuve dolida porque pensé... –me mordí el labio inferior sin saber si sería capaz de confesarle tal cosa.

– ¿Pensó que me había olvidado de usted?

Asentí en silencio, mirando atentamente la hierba que había bajo nuestros pies.

–Jamás podría hacerlo, señorita Brandon. Usted es lo único que ha ocupado mi mente en estas últimas semanas, y más después de mi última noche en el hospital.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo de nuevo.

–He de confesarle que en más de una ocasión llegué a pensar que se había tratado solo de un sueño; que no había sido real –admití.

–Pero sin embargo sí que lo fue.

–Sí. Lo fue. Y ahora... usted está aquí.

El señor Whitlock me miró fijamente, y yo sentí la apremiante necesidad de apartar la mirada.

–No mentía cuando le dije que no quería separarme de usted. Y por eso la he buscado y he venido hasta su casa a pedirle permiso a su padre para que me dejara cortejarla. Ahora, tras recibir su consentimiento, estoy esperando su respuesta.

Me fijé en que tenía que apoyarse en el bastón para poder caminar, por lo que supuse que su pierna estaba todavía bastante débil, y cuando él se percató de qué era lo que estaba mirando, sonrió de forma triste.

–Comprenderé que no quiera volver a saber más de mí, en especial ahora que ha visto las secuelas de mis heridas. Lo más probable es que no vuelva a caminar con normalidad y que deba usar este bastón para lo que me queda de vida, e imagino que usted sueña con compartir la suya con un hombre sano.

Fruncí el ceño, estupefacta, ante lo que acababa de decir.

–Espero que no crea esa barbaridad, señor Whitlock –cerré la boca en el instante en el que me di cuenta de que había sido un tanto grosera con él. –Disculpe mi vocabulario.

Por el rabillo del ojo lo vi sonreír levemente, como si algo le hiciera gracia.

–¿Lo que he dicho es una barbaridad?

Me mordí el labio inferior y entrelacé mis dedos.

–Sus heridas no me molestan, señor, más que nada porque fui yo misma quien las curó. Y si cree que sería capaz de... no aceptarle por culpa de ellas, es que no me conoce.

Ambos permanecimos varios segundos en silencio.

–Me alivia oír eso –sin que lo esperara, sentí su mano deslizarse sobre las mías, obligándome a separarlas para que nuestros dedos pudieran entrelazarse.

–S-señor Whitlock... –quise recordarle que no estábamos solos, pero sus ojos verdes se clavaron intensamente en los míos, silenciándome al instante.

–Quiero conocerla, señorita Brandon. Quiero que me deje hacerlo, pues no he podido apartarla de mi mente en ningún momento. Quiero poder sujetarla de la mano sin que nadie nos censure, y quiero pasar todo mi tiempo a su lado. ¿Me permitirá cortejarla como es debido?

Parpadeé seguidamente, sintiéndome temblar por la emoción y por los nervios, apretando su mano contra la mía en una afirmación silenciosa. No obstante, sabía que le debía una respuesta.

–Por supuesto.

El señor Whitlock volvió a sonreír, esta vez mucho más ampliamente que antes y, separando su mano de entre las mías, la llevó a mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente y con ternura. Sin poder evitarlo ladeé mi cabeza para asegurarme de que Greta continuaba sin prestarnos atención, y me relajé un poco cuando la vi oliendo sus amadas rosas.

–Prometo que la haré muy feliz, señorita Brandon.

–Lo sé; me está haciendo muy feliz ahora –le respondí sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, y casi sin darme cuenta me puse de puntillas, coloqué mis manos planas en su pecho y le di un fugaz beso en los labios que apenas duró un segundo. –Yo también le haré feliz a usted.

–Estoy completamente seguro de ello, mi querida señorita Brandon.

* * *

***Clara Barton (1821-1912): **fue una pionera, profesora, enfermera y humanitaria estadounidense. Ha sido descrita como un espíritu indomable, y es especialmente recordada por organizar la Cruz Roja Americana.

* * *

**Hello, my little friends! Aquí me tenéis de nuevo para traeros mi nuevo OS. Espero que os guste mucho, mucho y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews :) La verdad es que hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo así entre una enfermera y un soldado porque bueno, estas historias me pueden, jejeje. La verdad es que tengo varias ideas más para otros OS y aún tengo que terminar mi siguiente historia larga, pero ya sabéis; la universidad apenas me deja respirar. **

**También quería deciros que hace unos días inauguré mi nuevo blog en el que hablaré sobre libros (sobretodo), películas y canciones, y me gustaría que os pasárais a echarle un vistazo y que de paso me diérais vuestra opinión. Os dejaré el link aqui: **

**ellaberintodemundos . blogspot . com. es**

**Y lo único que me queda por decir es que mi querida amiga Sweetsugarhoney ha subido hoy un nuevo OS precioso y muy tierno que sin duda tenéis que leer. Se llama "****Historia de un Uniforme y un Vestido de Cintura Alta**" y estoy segura de que os encantará ;) 

**¡Espero que nos leamos pronto! ¡Un beso!**


End file.
